candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Moon Struck
Moon Struck is a feature in Dreamworld that is similar to Sugar Crush in the main game. After a certain, predetermined number of moves have been made, Odus flies off the Moon Scale and all candies which are one or both (depending on the level) of the colors on the moon scale are crushed, and no new candies of that color (or both colours) will fall onto the board for the duration of the Moon Struck. After a certain predetermined number of moves (which is often one move, but sometimes several more), the effect ends; the removed color(s) start falling onto the board again, and Odus flies back onto the Moon Scale which begins again balanced with two new colors that have not been removed. The moon scale does not tip during the Moon Struck and it is therefore impossible to fail due to Odus falling while Moon Struck is activated (including on the move that precedes the start of the moon struck). This allows the player the opportunity to use special candies without worrying about their effect on the Moon Scale. Given the removal of one or two colors from the board, it is also more likely that the player will be able to create special candies (often one or more are formed by the cascade following the initial removal of colors. The removal of colors may also result in a substantial cascade. Note that if you complete the level's objectives while the Moon Struck is active, Odus will fly back onto the Moon Scale prematurely and the color that was removed will once again fall during the Sugar Crush. There is also a Moon Struck Booster available that started from 5th March 2014, although the booster is not available on all devices yet. Trivia *Moon Struck is similar to Sugar Crush, but the font is yellow and purple instead of the normal gold. *"Moon Struck" is announced differently than "Sugar Crush." It could possibly be the same voice, but it is not said in the same manner. *Moon Struck is more powerful on a board that starts with six colors as opposed to five, as the board is likely to be more open, thus providing more room for special candies. *During Moon Struck, candies matching the colors on the Moon Scale are removed if the board has six colours. On the other hand, candies matching the color of the left side of the Moon Scale are removed if the board has only five colors. *Moon Struck with only one move available can make levels very hard! *Moon Struck can actually rip special candies through Marmalade, making it easier to set off cascades. However, for unknown reasons, only the Marmalade of the candy is removed and none of the candies of that color when the Moon Struck begins. *If a Candy Bomb is at 0 ( ) at the same time Moon Struck occurs on Facebook, the Moon Struck does not remove it and the player loses the level. *If Moon Struck occurs at the same turn as Sugar Crush on Facebook, the Sugar Crush occurs first before Moon Struck. Conversely, if Moon Struck occurs at the same turn as Sugar Crush on mobile devices, the Moon struck occurs first before Sugar Crush. *The Moon Struck in level 230 lasts longer than the number of moves required to completely fill up the Moon Meter. Furthermore, it has the longest overall Moonstruck duration at 24 moves. *Moon Struck can have as long as 10 or 12 moves. The levels with such long Moon Struck duration tend to be hard levels. Examples are levels 147 (a level which was impossible before the nerf, and the reality counterpart was one of the hardest level in the game), 185 (its reality counterpart has 4 colors), 197 (a hard level in reality), 199 (a very hard level in reality), 200 (its reality counterpart has 4 colors), 226 (a hard level in reality), 268 (its reality counterpart has 4 colors), 277 (it has a 12 move moon struck duration but the moon scale is highly unstable) and 300 (its reality counterpart has 4 colors). *The level with the least number of moves required to completely fill up the moon meter is the mobile version of level 2 and level 77 at 4 moves. The level with the most number of moves required to completely fill up the moon meter is level 146 at 36 moves. *The levels with the greatest number of moon strucks are levels 77 and 331. However, level 77 has four effective moon strucks as the last moon struck in level 331 starts at move 0. **Both levels have two moves for each of the effective moon strucks. *Moon Struck can be a hindrance in some levels, like level 146, where if purple or orange is removed from the board by Moon Struck, the player will ironically lose if they haven't removed 99 of that color since it won't come back for the rest of your moves. Even on levels which the Moon Struck does not start at the end, it is a hindrance if the order requires a huge amount of candies as in the case of level 276 and Level 289 . Gallery Moon-Struck.png DW112c.jpg|Moon Struck on Facebook Screenshot_2014-07-15-11-18-06.png|Moon Struck on mobile devices Category:Elements Category:Dreamworld